powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power Transfer (Revisited Series)
The Power Transfer is the 16th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. It is the episode where Jason, Zack, and Trini leave for a peace conference in Switzerland and copy their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The episode also marks the first appearance of Lord Zedd's Zord Serpentera. Synopsis Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of replacements, to Alpha's sadness. But first, in order to transfer the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to a place called the Deserted Planet. There, they attempt to locate the fabled Sword of Light. The Rangers aren't alone on the Deserted Planet, as Lord Zedd & Goldar have followed in their very own, massive evil Zord, called Serpentera. So big, it not only can crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord and Tor the Shuttlezord in one of its clawed feet, but it does just that. Back on Earth, to prevent Zordon from choosing any replacements, Baboo activates the Sleep Machine, which knocks out most of Angel Grove. Even Alpha 5 is getting somewhat sleepy. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha (having recently transferred to Angel Grove High School from Stone Canyon for reasons never disclosed) are spared, and try to destroy the machine, only to end up captured by Putties. Elsewhere, just when the Power Rangers locate the Sword of Light, Zedd fires Serpentera's laser-breath, thus obliterating most of the Deserted Planet. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are about to face the same slumbering fate as the rest of the city, until Adam's soccer skill helps to take out the Sleep Machine. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Power Rangers barely manage to snag the Sword of Light and teleport away before the entire Deserted Planet is melted into slag by Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera. Now able to complete the Power Transfer, the replacement Rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, are infused with the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers' energies, respectively. Their first mission comes instantly, as Zedd sends his latest monster, Silver Horns, down to attack the city. As if the Thunderzords didn't have enough trouble, Serpentera returns, but thanks to its blowing up of the Deserted Planet and round trips across the universe, it quickly runs out of energy and retreats, while the Thunder Ultrazord destroys Silver Horns. Jason, Zack, and Trini depart to the airport, with their teammates and best friends watching from very afar on the Viewing Globe. That night, Alpha is crying, but the three telepathically soothe Alpha by telling him that they will return. A few months later, Kim receives a letter from Trini and the others detailing the conference and their wish to return home. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (1) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (1) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (1) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Journalist *??? as Newsreader *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Notes *Finster appears next in "The Wedding, Part 1") is mentioned in Part 1 as Babbo & Squatt set up his sleep machine. *Serpentera is used next in "The Wedding". *Footage of Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) for this episode is recycled from both parts of "Green No More", "Welcome to Venus Island", "Bloom of Doom" and part 1 of The Mutiny, the latter also uses previously deleted footage. *This episode features the most Rangers from a single team morphed at one time, weighing in at nine (Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam). *Zack and Trini, in a later scene, write a letter discussing the Peace Conference. Jason, Zack and Trini will appear again in Rangers Back in Time, only they are reverted into children for most of the episode. *Tommy wears absolutely no white in this episode or next due to the footage recycling. *Zack's hair goes back to dreadlocks and then Hi-top due to footage recycling. *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy meet up with Jason, Zack and Trini during sunset to conceal the fact that their actors had already left the show. *The Silverhorns suit would later be repainted green and have a long tongue inserted for the Repellator monster in "A Friend in Need". **Silver Horns himself appeared later in the Super Nintendo games Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. *This episode is the only time Zack and Trini's surnames are given, with the reveal that Zack's full name is also that of the 12th President of the United States. *Sending Baboo to Earth to put its people to sleep is the first time Lord Zedd gives him anything to do since taking over in "The Mutiny". *This episode was produced right after "Rangers Back in Time". *This is the last episode where Sandi Sellner plays Alpha 5. From now on, Romy J. Sharf will be his suit actress (Sandi will instead be Delta 4's suit actress). Richard Horvitz would continue to do Alpha's voice. *This episode is the last time Joel Rogers does the voice for Zack. Archive footage of "Food Fight" used in "Lights, Camera, Action" has Paul F. Rosenthal and Judy doing voice over of Jason & Trini. *Due to Jason, Zack, and Trini keeping their Ranger suits after the powers were given to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, it has been theorized that the Sword of Light actually copied the Red, Black, and Yellow powers. Other Notes and Errors * The news announcer gives Jason's name as "Jason Lee Scott". * Zordon introduced Tor to the Rangers, despite the fact that the Rangers already used him against giant Four Head, in "A Monster of Global Proportions". * Zordon states that the Deserted Planet is "light years away", and Goldar reports that the Rangers are teleporting there "at lightspeed". Since a light year is the distance which can be covered in one year at lightspeed, it would take the Rangers several years to arrive, as Zedd explains when correcting him. * After the three Ranger teens are announced as the Angel Grove representatives to the Peace Summit, the TV repeats dialogue that had preceded the announcement. * Part 1 ends with a "false cliffhanger", as Serpentera was destroying the deserted planet at the end of that episode, while Part 2 picks up with Serpentera back to destroying buildings. * When Serpentera shoots beams from its mouth, a Zord can be seen behind the explosions. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited